El secreto de Atenea
by DarkWolfDont'EatSalad
Summary: Atenea jamás había confesado eso a nadie hasta ahora, y lo hacía justo a la persona que forma parte del secreto, Percy Jackson, el hombre del que se había enamorado, y tras secuestrarlo para tener una cita, una noche algo larga tendrá lugar para los dos. PD: Aunque lo parezca, no es AU.


**DarkWolf: ¡Hola! Este fic forma parte de mi campaña para hacer rated M con las diosas vírgenes/fieles del Olimpo (Atenea, Hera, Hestia, Artemisa) y puede que también al resto (Deméter, Hécate...).**

 **Percy: Sigo sin saber porqué accedí a esto.**

 **DarkWolf: Annabeth te dijo que se pondría ese traje de porrista que tanto te pone.**

 **Annabeth: Estoy segura de que te verás tan mono con mi madre...**

 **Percy: No puedes estar hablando en serio...**

 **DarkWolf: Este será un AteneaXPercy, o un Pernea, cómo os suene mejor. Rick es el dueño de Percy Jackson, no yo.**

Percy había dormido esa noche con Annabeth, pero había aparecido en otro sitio completamente diferente. Entonces vio a la lechuza y supo que esto sería otro castigo de parte de la madre de su novia. ¿Es que no les iba a dejar pasar ni un sólo momento a solas? Se materializó ante él, por fin. Su pelo negro cayendo sobre sus hombros, sus largas piernas, su preciosa cara... Alto, Percy, no debes seguir pensando así, ella es una diosa virgen, y además, la madre de tu novia. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido bastante revelador, que resaltaba su busto, pero Percy se resignaba a mirar, por más que su cuerpo se lo pidiera. Entonces Atenea se lanzó sobre él y lo besó apasionadamente. Percy se separó nada más sentir el contacto con sus labios.

—¿Que estás haciendo? —le dijo sorprendido.

—Siempre tan tonto para algunas cosas —dijo ella.

—Eso está mal —siguió.

—Te amo, Perseus Jackson, desde el primer momento en el que te vi decir algo inteligente, pero no sólo eso, te deseo, Perseo, te deseo a mi lado, ¿entiendes? Todos esos castigos eran por no fijarte en mí, estoy celosa de mi propia hija, y me avergüenzo, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Pero... —dijo Percy comenzando a dudar, ¿y si era una prueba para ver cuán fiel le era a su hija?, a su vez, empezó a mirar a Atenea con otros ojos; ella era muy sexy, y la verdad es que antes de salir con su hija le había parecido simpática, pero él no la amaba, quizás era atracción física, pero no iba más allá, ¿verdad?—. Pero eso está mal...

—Por favor, Perseo, tan sólo una cita, un día.

—Está... Está bien.

—Está bien, vamos por aquí.

Percy y Atenea cruzaron una puerta que daba a un jardín muy amplio. Atenea se sentó en un banco, y Percy se sentó a su lado.

—¿Cómo fue? ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que te gustaba? —preguntó Percy algo dudoso.

—Oh, cuánto te vi en el Olimpo después de la batalla de Manhattan, con la camiseta rasgada y el pecho al descubierto, e inteligentemente le tiraste la daga de mi hija a Luke —contestó ella.

—Sí, apuesto a que ahí sentiste ganas de atarme a una cama y violarme pro hacer algo inteligente, ¿verdad? —contestó Percy con sorna, causando la risa de Atenea, y la risa más bonita que Percy había oído.

—¿Y que haces para divertirte? —preguntó ésta vez Atenea.

—No sé, me gustaban las consolas, pero después de haber acabado con un primordial, un titán y medio mundo monstruoso, ya no me parecen interesantes —dijo haciendo esbozar una sonrisa a Atenea.

—¿Sabes jugar al ajedrez?

—Más o menos.

Atenea agitó la mano e invocó un ajedrez. Percy no sabía jugar muy bien, pero por lo menos lo intentaba, pero media hora después, Atenea había ganado 15 partidas de 15 jugadas, pero en la número diéciseis, Percy estaba a punto de ganar, sólo tenía que darse cuenta del movimiento que debía hacer.

—Ya sé —dijo, moviendo una ficha—. Jaque mate.

Atenea abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Entonces se echó a reír.

—No jugaba una partida tan emocionante desde hace un milenio, y esa la gané, parece que no eres tan tonto, después de todo.

—Eh... Gracias, supongo.

Entonces su manos se rozaron, y Percy notó una descarga. Atenea le había parecido muy graciosa y simpática todo el tiempo, y su risa lo dejaba sin habla, ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ella, ¿sería posible, se estaría enamorando de Atenea? Sus caras empezaron a acercarse peligrosamente, y Percy acortó distancias cerrando el beso. Atenea rodeó el cuello de Percy con los brazos, mientas el acariciaba su cintura, bajando hasta su trasero. El beso comenzó a encenderse, y Atenea los transportó a una cama.

—Percy —dijo entre jadeos—. Te amo, quiero hacerte el amor aquí mismo.

—Yo también te amo —contestó entre gruñidos éste.

Atenea tiró a la cama a Percy y le destrozó la camisa. Empezó a recorrer su torso bien marcado por años de entrenamiento, y Percy entonces le dio la vuelta. Arrancó su vestido, dejándola en ropa interior y admiró sus pechos, todavía tapados con el sujetador. No eran grandes, pero tampoco pequeños, tenían el tamaño perfecto. Desabrochó el sujetador y apretó su pecho izquierdo, provocando un gemido a Atenea. Entonces tomó los dos y empezó a masajearlos, provocando más gemidos a la diosa de la sabiduría.

—Percy —decía Atenea entre gemidos—. Se siente genial.

Entonces Percy se llevó uno de los pechos a la boca, y empezó a morder el pezón. Atenea le mordió la oreja, y Percy se detuvo para besarla de nuevo. Entonces empezó a besar su cuello, y siguió bajando hasta sus pechos. De nuevo empezó a chupar uno de ellos, mientras masajeaba el otro. Sintió a Atenea clavándole las uñas, mordiéndole el cuello, y la oreja. Entonces besó sus pechos y continuó bajando por su vientre, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, la cual estaba húmeda. Introdujo uno de los dedos entre las bragas, arrancando un grito de placer a Atenea. Le arrancó las bragas y introdujo otro dedo dentro de su vagina, haciendo que Atenea perdiera el control y gimiera como si estuviera poseída. Introdujo otro, y entonces ella explotó, liberando sus líquidos en la mano de Percy, que la sacó y empezó a chuparla.

—Sabe tan bien —dijo con voz ronca—.

Bajó su cabeza hasta la vagina, y metió su lengua, saboreando sus jugos. Atenea agarraba las sábanas, mientras gemía.

—Se siente tan bien —decía entre gemidos—. Oh, dioses.

Entonces Atenea arqueó la espalda, y liberó otra descarga de fluidos. Entonces se dio la vuelta y destrozó el pantalón de Percy.

—Parece que alguien está excitado —dijo, introduciendo una mano el los boxers de Percy.

Le sacó los boxers y rodeó con las manos el pene de Percy, moviéndolas arriba y abajo. Percy gemía sin control, pronunciando el nombre de Atenea entre gemidos. Entonces Atenea se llevó el pene a la boca, rodeándolo con la lengua y causando gritos de placer en Percy, que agarró la cabeza de Atenea y la empujó, haciendo que su pene entrara entero en la boca de la diosa.

—Dioses, creo que ya llego —anunció, corriéndose dentro de la boca de Atenea.

Ésta tragó todo el semen, admirando su sabor. Se sacó el pene de la boca y lo besó, para contemplar como se ponía duro otra vez.

—Creo que ya estás listo para otra ronda —dijo poniendo el pene entre sus pechos, haciéndole una paja con ellos.

—Ah, Atenea, eres genial —gemía Percy.

—¡Dímelo! —exigió.

—Eres genial —gritó Percy—. ¡ERES GENIAL! —gritó antes de correrse en el pecho y en la cara de Atenea, que se limpió los pechos con una mano y se la llevó a la boca.

—Te quiero dentro de mí.

Atenea se puso a cuatro patas, y Percy se incorporó, penetrando despacio a Atenea. Entonces se topó con una barrera, que traspasó suavemente, no sin causarle un grito de dolor a Atenea. Salió, y le dio un beso.

—¿Seguro que quieres continuar? —le preguntó.

—Sí —contestó ella, excitada.

Volvió a entrar, mientras a Atenea se le escapaba una lágrima. La penetró suavemente, hasta que Atenea se acostumbró, y entonces empezó a embestir, causando gemidos en los dos.

—Más rápido, Percy —gemía Atenea.

Él aumentó la velocidad, entrando y saliendo de una apretada Atenea, que gemía y arqueaba la espalda.

—Dioses —gemía Percy, extasiado.

—Creo que ya llego —dijo Percy

—Yo también —gritó Percy, penetrándola hondo.

Percy se corrió, liberando todo su semen dentro de Atenea, que bañó el pene de Percy con sus fluidos. Atenea se recostó, cansada pero satisfecha, encima de Percy, y Percy se apoyó en la almohada.

 **DarkWolf: Fin, os recuerdo que es mi primer rated M, así que si algo está mal, por favor decídmelo para que pueda mejorar.**

 **Percy: Te odio, Wolf.**

 **Annabeth: Oh, vamos, mira, me he puesto el traje.**

 **Percy: *coge a Annabeth* Me da igual el traje, vas a morir en la cama se van a un cuarto y se oyen gemidos***

 **DarkWolf: Aún quedan diosas, así que las opciones para el siguiente fic son: JasonXHera, HestiaXPercy, y PercyXArtemisa o ThalíaXArtemisa.**


End file.
